True Affections and Imperfections
by Asian-Noodle-Ninja xD
Summary: Where do the Goblin King's true affections lie? Will Sarah ever find out that fatal flaw, the weakness of the irresistable Jareth, or will he forever remain a mystery to the young girl? Lemon Oneshot, JarethxSarah


**True Affections and Imperfections.**

_An Asian_Noodle_Ninja Production_

**Editor; Laquisha Brown (Me) + Jo-ker Sparkle (My Sexy Best Friend).**

**~*~**

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Labyrinth, do you think I would be writing Fanfictions? Didn't think so.

**Warning:** Contains Lemons. If you find the taste of lemons rather bitter and horrible, then I would advise NOT reading something that has a lemon warning! This is NOT mindless smut either, there is a storyline… However, you have been warned!!

**A/N: Well Howdy!**

**This story may seem like your typical, run of the mill one-shot, HOWEVER! I did try to make the story line hopefully believable. It might also seem a little OOC but I did try desperately to keep it believable. **

**This one-shot is dedicated to my best friend in the entire world, because she has always helped me with my writing, and because it is her birthday! And also because she does love the smut!  
Happy Birthday Joker! (Also known on Fanfiction as kmc27)**

**Alright, well, to understand you have to know one simple thing. Sarah has landed herself in a situation where she is stuck in the Labyrinth. I would have elaborated a lot more, but I wanted it to be a one-shot, and I wanted it to be DONE! I knew that if I started a storyline, I would never get it done! Sorry!**

**Jareth is trying to convince Sarah to stay in the Labyrinth with the one thing he knows will never fail him, his irresistible body. So…**

**Enjoy!**

**~*~**

_Previously:  
__Sarah has decided that she will snoop through the Goblin King's room, in an attempt to find something to hold against him, so that he might let her go home along with her brother. Little does she know that the cunning Jareth has devised a plan, a plan of seduction, to make sure that she never leaves his side. _

~*~

Jareth emerged in a cloud of steam, the faintly transparent tendrils wrapping themselves around his bare chest and stunning face. The dark blue jeans, which seemed casual and foreign on his always formal and sophisticated body, hung irresistibly low on his hips, in danger of falling off completely; making her eyes linger on the soft curve of his toned body. Sarah was surprised at her own imagination as vivid images flashed through her mind. She licked her lips unconsciously, her face suddenly warm as her cheeks flushed a soft pink. His always golden locks hung limply around his face, still damp from the shower, a single strand sticking to his cheek. Fine drops of water slid down this chest, gleaming even in the dimming light. Jareth stroked a droplet off his shoulder lazily, pretending not to notice Sarah's hungry, lustful eyes.

He stretched sluggishly, the jeans slipping just the tiniest bit further down, Sarah's intent eyes noticing the slight movement and she bit her lip eagerly, until she tasted the faint metallic tang of her own blood. Her breathing laboured as she watched his hand once again wipe droplets from his body, this time the long, delicate fingers brushing against his own flat, pink nipple. This was too much for Sarah.

Rising from the bed, she turned to leave the room that held too much temptation for the juvenile girl to handle, for she knew the King was only trying to tempt her, trying to lure her with his charm, and she was having none of it. He would _not_ win.

"And just _where_ do you think you're going?" Jareth's melodic voice chimed in her ears, his proximity suddenly so much closer than it had originally been. A rather rough grasp on her arm awakened her to just _how_ close he stood as his yanked her body around to face him. She gulped audibly.

"Look," she began, arching upright in order to seem confident, cool, calm and collected under this overwhelming and intimidating presence. But the King of Goblins knew better than that. He could see through her charade, past the _façade_ and see the innocent, shy girl who was itching to hide her face in pure embarrassment. He focused back on her as she continued her act, her voice loud and seemingly brave.  
"I don't know what game you're playing, but I am not _playing_ anymore." She said dryly, thankful her voice didn't waver or show any signs of insincerity in her words. She very much would like to participate in this game they played.

The world abruptly shifted around her as she was knocked off her feet, her body flying backwards through the air as her head banged violently… onto the surprising softness of the bed. The Goblin King had pushed her! Her outrage showed on her face, and as she went to lift her head to glare at him, he childishly shoved her back.

"What are you doing?" Sarah snarled furiously. Jareth's smirk widened dramatically at her ferocious side. He liked 'angry' on her.

"Sarah, I am sick to _death _of this game we play. How long must we dance this dance?" He leant his body closer to hers, the fresh, crisp scent of his newly washed skin flooding her senses. A feeling of light-headedness made her reframe from any further movement.

"Just admit that you harbor feelings towards me, that you are _drawn_ to me. I could _release_ some of those pubescent, teenage hormones that rage inside you. It would greatly eliminate some of the hostility, this pent up sexual frustration you and I both know you hold towards me."

She smiled, her lips slowly sliding up her face as she crept her mouth closer to his. Had he won her over so easily? Jareth was impressed at his own powers of persuasion! He chuckled lightly as he moved his lips ever so slowly towards hers, hoping to draw out the moment in a dramatic build up. Jareth was all about the theatrics.

Electric impulses lifted, almost shot between their bodies; oh yes, Sarah definitely wanted him, and although it deflated his ego slightly to admit it, he desperately wanted to release himself of the uncontrollable attraction and urges he felt towards her.

Jareth could feel her cool breath, taste her on his lips. Oh, the way her breasts rubbed ever so carelessly over his uncovered chest as her chest rose with her slow breathing drove him crazy; his eyes looked down on her with unhooded lust. Her lashes brushed over his cheeks with every blink, tingling his skin. He suppressed an animalistic groan as she teased him, dragging her lips calmly, daringly over his.

He no longer wanted this; he _needed_ it.

"I would rather you…" Her barely audible, breathed out sentence trailed off as he looked down at her expectantly, his hypersensitive skin quivering at the sound of her soft voice. Jareth's mind reeled with endings to the sentence, his overactive imagination working overtime; if he hadn't been so preoccupied with controlling himself from the overloading sensations and simulations he was receiving from her, he might have sniggered at some of the things his creative mind pictured.  
"What do you want Sarah? It is yours, in less than a heartbeat."  
Sarah breathed in again, blowing it out slowly over his heated skin; he closed his eyes at the sensation. Who knew that Sarah could be such a tease?

"I would rather you throw me, head first into the Bog of Eternal Stench. I will never, _ever_ be yours."

Jareth's world crashed to a standstill, it felt as though someone had thrown ice water over his face. He tried to contain the astonishment and anger that flashed furiously over his face; his normally beautiful, confident, cocky features flashed angrily as he swiftly rolled his body off hers.

"Sarah, you precious thing." He began, his back turned away from her to block her view of his face as he tried to recollect his composure. "You will regret ever uttering such lies to your King."

With a gesture of his hand, he dissipated from the room with a flourish, leaving Sarah to relish in her first victory over the Goblin King.

~*~

Days dragged in the castle beyond Goblin City, long and never ending and uneventful. Jareth had been thoroughly ignoring her, she had seen very little of him since the incident in his room. She knew that it would be nothing but trouble to sneak into his room again, surprising the Goblin King after his shower, but curiously had gotten the better of this mischievous girl, and if the experience had been repeated, she would do it all over again, just to obtain a glimpse, a snapshot into the seemingly god like, flawless and fearless King's life. She wanted to desperately find the imperfection, the flaw that would make his intimidating exterior somehow more bearable. She needed something to hold against him, humanizing him, so that she held, even if it was only minute, power over him. She needed the leverage.

Sarah roamed the Labyrinth on a particularly pleasant day, even though it was hard to describe this place as pleasant. The more Sarah studied her surrounding, however, the more she had come to appreciate some of the smaller things; the place really did have a quaint charm about it. Everything was in its place, right down to the tiniest detail. No place could be this naturally perfect, in its creepy way, without a lot of time and effort. She had to hand it to Jareth; this place was the perfect torturing device for any unsuspecting goblin, or even human. Although, some parts of it held beauty. The dark forest that she had entered with Ludo not that long ago was stunning, the willow trees' limbs branching down, in an almost friendly way, as random sunbeams on light seeped through the pinhole gaps, splashing colour and vibrancy on certain plants and weeds. And where she walked now, in the hedge maze part of the Labyrinth that she had first encountered the gentle giant, was such a starling green when the light landed on it _just_ right. Gorgeous.

A yelping, barking sound broke her admiration of the place, and a first, she couldn't place the noise that should be so simple and easily identifiable. As she drew closer to the sound, it clicked.

A dog.

More precisely, a puppy.

As she rounded the corner, she nearly tripped herself over as she had to sharply stopped. Sarah shrunk back around the corner, biting her lip in an attempt not to let the scene that she had just glimpsed upon let her break down into a hysterical fit of laughter.

The Goblin King himself, the amazing, brilliant, strong Jareth, was on the floor, rolling around with a fluffy black and white shaggy puppy, rough housing and cooing over the small pup. As she slowly manoeuvred her head around the corner again, she spied on the King as his face displayed pure elation, joy at the tiny pup, as it yelped at its owner, nipping at his fingers that he wiggled just above its nose. Jareth's eyes shone with something Sarah had never seen; affection. The look that he usually gave her was one of lust, wanting to devour her in a purely sexual way. But the way he gazed at this adorable puppy, it was something completely different.

Sarah couldn't contain it any longer. She began to giggle, quietly at first, but as she watched him let the tiny pup lick his face, all subtly was lost as she began to laugh loudly, causing the Goblin King to turn his head.

"S-Sarah." It was surprising to see the Goblin King caught off guard. He straightened himself into a sitting position, brushing himself off and pushing the playful puppy behind him. "I wasn't expecting your presence here. I thought I made it clear that you were to remain in the castle."

"What an adorable puppy!" Sarah cooed, purposely ignoring the King as she called it over, the eager pup instantly responding to another play mate. Jareth's face dropped slightly as he watched Sarah pet the puppy.

"Yes well, one of my goblins brought the beastly thing to my attention, asking permission to… _consume _it. Animal cruelty was never on my agenda, so I let it live, unharmed, in this part of the Labyrinth. I had only come here to feed the wretched thing. Come now."

Jareth began to rise, stalking past her with a brush of his shoulder, ignoring the pup completely. She beamed down at the adorable, shaggy creature, and something dawned on her. There was only one dog that she had encountered upon her journey, and as she ran her fingers through the long grey and white locks of the pup, she knew who it belonged to.

"This must be one of Ambrosius's pups! I'm sure that Sir Didymus will come find it soon!"

He scoffed at her notion as he continued to walk away, and she quickly rushed to follow him, not wanting to be left alone any longer. The Goblin King had actually acknowledged her existence, for the first time in days, and she was not going to let a golden opportunity like this slip through her fingers. She decided to take advantage of his good mood, walking up beside him.

"Jareth." She began, as he inclined his head a fraction, to let her know that he was listening. "I think it is good that you didn't let that goblin eat the puppy. Who knew that under your hard shell, you would be a softy for a puppy?!" She exclaimed, and he turned his face away, pretending as if she hadn't said a word. Sarah chose her next words carefully; she did not want to ruin the opportunity.

"I think we should sleep together."

This definitely captured his attention, as he stopped in mid step, turning on his heel to face her.

"Pardon me? Did I hear you correctly?" He asked, his voice slightly rushed, probably due to shock. She smiled up at him, and as he continued to stare, he saw no signs of deception.

"Yes, Jareth. I think we should sleep together. Tonight."

~*~

"When you said 'sleep together' you know that this was _not_ what I imagined."

He sat upright in bed, laying atop the covers, as he glared over at the young girl, who had an innate ability to irritate him to no end! She had taken advantage of his many cushions and pillows that adorned his bed to make some form of ridiculous 'wall' of pillows between the two of them, as she snuggled under the covers, hugging a pillow close to her chest. She had worn the most ludicrous thing to bed, sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt. Jareth fumed beside her, as he began to feel his control slipping. He was the Goblin KING! He was not going to be _manipulated_ by this girl!

He began to furiously throw the pillows over his head, scattering them all over the room in a rage. Sarah instantly began to protest, but seeing the wild fire that burned in his eyes, she chose to remain silent. He ripped the pillow from her hands, throwing it on the floor directly beside the bed along with the bed sheets that covered her body. This girl had tried his patience, pushed her luck just a little too far. He was _pissed._

"What is this _appalling _outfit you are wearing!?" He gestured to her pants, and she shrugged, wary of answering him.

"I-It's my sweat pants. I always wear them to bed, they are comfortable!" Her voice took a slight whining tone to it, but Jareth was having none of it.

"In my bed, we do _not wear sweat pants_!!!"

"Well then, I will sleep in my own bed!" She cried, his anger rubbing off onto her. She went to retreat to her abode, but he grabbed her arm, harshly pulling her back onto the bed.

"Leaving is no longer an option." He said dryly, the fire still burning intensely in his eyes. At this point, Sarah knew that she should shut her mouth, but her nerves were frayed.

"Then what do you _suppose_ I wear!!??" She cried out, and suddenly, the fire dimmed into a tiny smoulder, and a new look flitted across his features, one that she knew all to well.

"Oh no, Jareth. I didn't mean it like that. I will go change right no-"

"Oh yes Sarah. I have the _perfect_ outfit for you."

~*~

As she emerged from the oversized walk in wardrobe, she glared. If looks could kill, Jareth would be a dead man; however, he chose to ignore her face for a moment and enjoy her body, especially the way it looked right now.

The pink, silk material breezed over her creamy skin, hitching slightly on her left thigh as she tugged at the hem, wishing the lingerie to at least leave a _little_ to the imagination. The straps were so thin that they were virtually invisible against her skin, and the lace that lined the hem at the bottom and up near her chest itched her skin. She crossed her arms over her chest, in an attempt to hide a bit of her exposed breasts that were practically visible through the skimpy fabric. She was mortified.

Jareth, however, had a completely different reaction to the clothing, as a certain part of his body stirred to life. The way it hung on her body, hugging and clinging in all the right places. Her hair was slightly messy from changing; giving her this wild, sensual look he had never seen on her. Her ability to pull off sexy _and_ angry was so captivating, and even if a bomb exploded behind his head, his hungry eyes would never leave her body. Not while it looked like this, practically exposed before him. He growled at her, causing a blush to blossom on her cheeks, and she turned her head away stubbornly.

"Alright, don't you think you have looked enough for one night?" Sarah tried to hide the embarrassment that she felt, but failed as he whistled at her.

"My word Sarah. Who knew…?" Jareth was unable to finish the sentence as he soaked in every square inch of her body, for he knew there was a strong possibility he would never see it like this again.

"Now can we go to bed?" She asked irritably, walking towards the bed, desperate to cover her body with the blankets.

"We can certainly go to bed; however, it is debatable how much sleep will occur with your body like…" He didn't finish his sentence as she whacked him with a cushion. He was astounded. This girl had actually _struck_ him! This insolent little girl, striking her King! He was taken back by such boldness of her part.

"Did you just _strike_ your king?" He asked rather rudely, as she stared blankly back at him. She hadn't done it too hard, had she? It seemed like only a tap, but maybe he wasn't used to anyone, let alone her, ever laying a hand on him in such a way. He was a king, but he was in no way her king, and so, she didn't fear him like his minions did.

"I suppose I did." She said, emotionlessly.

In the blink of an eye, his body was straddling hers, her arms rendered useless above her head, and before she even had time to protest his face was less than an inch away from hers.

"Those sorts of actions do not come without consequences. You thought that everything was unfair before; just _wait_ until I finish with you."

And without another word uttered, Jareth pressed his lips boldly against hers, refusing to let her respond. She could protest, kick and scream all she wanted, but he was not going to stop until she knew who was _truly_ in control here. A king was ruthless, a tyrant; taking whatever he pleased. This naïve child needed to know her place, beneath him. And when he was finished with her, she would remember this lesson for a _long_ time.

At first, she remained unresponsive underneath him, but as he began to nibble on her bottom lip, she gasped, giving him the opening he was looking for. He gained entrance to her mouth, his tongue exploring the moist cavern, tasting her, and as he continued the soft curling over her tongue, her body slowly began to come to life, the kiss becoming more heated as she began to explore him, taste him. Jareth pulled back slowly, making her come to him if she wished to continue the kisses, which were gradually drawing their breath away. She complied, lifting her head just a fraction to connect their lips together. His hands expertly slid down the sides of her body, skimming the soft pink fabric of the outfit up her body, and she squirmed her legs slightly, in an attempt to slow him down. The movement only caused the Goblin King to be more persistent, more determined to touch the skin beneath it, and she quickly caught on, realizing that he would not stop until she let him.

Jareth glided his fingers over the heated flesh of her thigh, slowly moving it pass the spot between her legs; which was now aching to be touched, and tingled the flesh of her belly, causing Sarah to moan.

"Jareth, we can't… stop!" She tried pushing his shoulder to no avail, as he ignored her complaint. He could tell, by the way her toes were curling, and the way her chest bounced up and down with her sharp intake of breath, that she didn't _really_ want him to stop, that she was just embarrassed, afraid.

Jareth continued the hot path up her body, breaking the kiss in order to let his lips accompany his hands, until they reached the ample mounds. Ripping the flimsy material from her body, and throwing it above his head, he ran the pad of his thumb over her sensitive nipple, and her face turned red as she moaned, embarrassed by her body's involuntary actions. His lips closed around the unattended nipple, the wet warmness a welcome sensation as the hot organ inside his mouth began to swirl around it. Sarah suppressed another groan as he clamped down on it suddenly, and annoyed that she remained silent, he began to roughly nip at the bud until she sighed out, raising one hand to lightly stroke his golden hair.

"Ah, Jareth. T-That…tickles!" She cried out. Satisfied at her compliance, he gave her nipple one final flick of his tongue before locking his lips on hers.

Soon her hands were shyly exploring his body, running down his clothed back, which she decided was unfair, her completely naked and him fully clothed, but remained unable to dispute the matter due to his tongue working sensually over her own. However, the Goblin King didn't need to be told, and he disengaged the kiss for only a second so that he could whip the shirt over his head. Her hands began to stroke his chest, Jareth emitting a soft groan as she accidently ran a hand over his nipple. Sarah was not interested with that part of him, however, which became clear as her hands ran over his barely covered erection; lightly at first, but upon hearing Jareth groan louder into the kiss, she continued to stroke the pulsing organ, at a pace that was intolerably slow for the Goblin King's liking. He began to push into her awaiting hand, causing more friction against his cock until it became too much.

Breaking the kiss, the Goblin King lowered the waist of his tights, releasing his hardened member from its confines. Sarah was almost reluctant to touch it at first, she hadn't expected it to be so… _big_, but Jareth intertwined their fingers and guided her hand back towards it, and soon Sarah began a steady rhythm.

Jareth began to pant against her lips and her hand movements became faster, her grip tighter. The Goblin King soon decided that her delicate hands were giving her the upper hand, more control. And he was meant to be giving her a lesson on how in control _he_ was. He rolled her body on top of his, and Sarah was surprised at the change, but even more surprised when he pried her hands from his almost painfully hard cock. She was frozen at her new position, unable to decide on what to do, what to touch; however, she didn't have to make that decision.

Jareth beckoned her with his hand to move closer to him, and they began the fervent kisses again, there bodies moving together in perfect union, grinding against each other. The friction on his cock as it rubbed between their bare bodies was exhilarating. The King moved his mouth towards her ear, nibbling it slightly. She giggled as his hot breath tickled her earlobe, but the girlish sound was cut short by two simple words, whispered hotly in her ear.

"Suck me."

Sarah pulled her head back, looking into his eyes. Had she heard him right? Sarah would never dream of doing such an embarrassing and demeaning thing!

Jareth's face remained strong, as he locked a hand into her hair, twirling the thick, brown locks roughly around his fingers, and warily began to force her head downwards, testing her, seeing if she would comply. As Sarah glanced down at his erection, which twitched in anticipation, she was curious to see what it felt like inside her mouth, what it would taste like.

She cautiously flicked her tongue over the tip, lapping up the pre-cum that had leaked out. It had a definite salty taste, not unpleasant though, and she took the tip into her mouth, swirling it around.

"Oh, Sarah." He growled. The way that her tongue worked over his pulsing erection was intoxicating, as his hips tried to buck his cock into her awaiting mouth, so that he could feel that warmth surrounding him. He could feel her wariness; her inexperience was obvious, as she carefully licked over the tip, her hand squeezing up and down his length, pumping out his seed. It was not enough for him, she was way too cautious for his tastes, and just as he was about to bring her lips back up to his, she sheathed his entire length into her hot mouth. The Goblin King shuddered violently as he almost came with that one action.

Jareth would have closed his eyes if he wasn't so aroused by the sight of Sarah's head, bobbing up and down over his hardness. With his slender fingers still laced through her hair, he pushed her head down further on him. Sarah continued to relax her throat as she took it in as far as it could manage, ignoring the urge she felt to breath, as her lungs screamed for her to take in oxygen. Her hands became slick with saliva as they helped with the erotic rhythm. Sarah was encouraged by the growls and groans that escaped Jareths' lips and her movements became bolder, more confident, as her grasp became tighter, smoother over his unbearably hardened length.

"Enough… no more!" The Goblin King groaned out as she scraped her teeth along the underside of his cock, his insides clenching with his pending release. He would not defile her mouth with his seed. And he would not reach his climax until he had her writhing and screaming out his name underneath him. He wanted to see her face as she climaxed, knowing that he had taught her who was _really_ in control here.

Sarah paused her movements; her almond, brown eyes smirking up at him as a thin web of saliva dangled from her bottom lip and connected to his pulsing member. He wanted to cum right then, it almost hurt not to. The look on her face screamed sexuality, and she was so unaware of the power she held over him.

"Come here Sarah." Jareth tried to make his voice strong, as her face flushed at her boldness, but it wavered slightly due to the lust fog that clouded his thoughts.

His hands slid down to grab the heated flesh of her behind, grabbing it firmly in his hands as he lined himself at her entrance, nudging her opening with the tip of his cock. She gasped aloud, looking down at Jareth in disbelief.

"Aren't you going to…" She began, gesturing towards his throbbing erection, "Make it hurt less, or something?"

He laughed at her choice of words, as he lifted her hips upwards from his body, to her relief. He took his lean index finger into his mouth, coating it with his saliva, and without warning, plunged the heated appendage into her warmth.

"Better?" He asked almost cheekily, as he wiggled a finger inside her. Sarah thrashed her hips around, trying to remove the intrusion, and almost screamed as he added a second and third finger.

"It HURTS!" She growled out, as he continued to slide his fingers in and out of her, his fingers coated in her juices despite her uncomfortable groans. He continued his ministrations until the pain seemed to subside, and she whimpered at the empty feeling as the fingers slid out of her.

"Why… did you stop?" She panted as she had only just started to enjoy the feeling.

"Are you ready now?" His tone was almost patronizing, but Sarah remained oblivious as her heart pounded so hard inside her chest that it hurt. Sarah was so frightened, but because of her unwavering pride, she would never admit it to Jareth. Instead, she nodded her head, and as his flipped her body so that her back lay flat against the bed and he took his rightful position above her. Sarah closed her eyes tight in anticipation.

"Sarah, look at me." Sarah shook her head stubbornly as her eyes remained close.  
"Now!" His voice was a little harsher this time, and so she opened them slowly, and awed at the renewed sight of his flawless features. And as he captivated her with his stunning appearance, he used the opportunity to completely sheath himself inside her with one, long, hard thrust.

They both moaned out, Sarah in pain and Jareth in an overwhelming pleasure.

Sarah was so deliciously hot and tight around him, making it unbelievably hard to push inside of her, but that was to be expected with her being a virgin. The sensations were almost overwhelming, as Jareth stilled himself inside of Sarah, savouring the feel of her around him. Sarah tried desperately to relax, breathing in and out as a bead of sweat trickled down her forehead, which Jareth unintentionally kissed. After a brief moment of quiet, the only sounds that penetrated the silence were Sarah's sharp breaths, she nodded once to the Goblin King above her, and he began his steady rhythm, pumping in and out of her, as her arms snaked around his neck and her legs wrapped around his lower back. It hurt her, so much more than she had expected, but she ignored the pain, and focused on the man above her, whose face was flooded with unconcealed pleasure.

He was raw, exposed and _real_. This is what she had been searching for this whole time, that he could laugh, love, _feel_ like a normal human. She had found that human like quality, which she had assumed would be an imperfection, but added to his almost perfection. No one was perfect, but as she looked up at him, as he thrust into her over and over, she was sure that he was the closest thing to it. Perfection.

"Nggh, Sarah!" He tried to bite back his moans as he realised that she was still in pain, and although he had started it on the pretence that she would be put in her place, he had the innate urge to want to make her experience what he was. He leaned down and kissed her, so passionately that at first she was startled, but quickly returned his kisses with the same fire that he radiated. His movements became slicker, faster, more needy as she mewled and moaned against his lips, as the pain had faded away and had let nothing but this almost crushing pleasure.

"Oh, Jareth. I feel like somethi-" She never finished her sentence as he hit something inside her that threw specks across her vision. The feeling was amazing, and so unexpected, that with one more thrust Sarah's orgasm hit her with a force that she had never experienced before.

Her walls clamped down on Jareth's still hard member as he too let himself go, he hadn't expected her to last too long, and after hearing her cry out, the Goblin King could not have lasted much longer ether. As he spurted his seed over and over inside her walls, and her muscles contracted around his cock, milking it for all it was worth; he continued to pound into her until her, almost violently as he locked his eyes on her face, watching the pure joy that almost glowed from her. He knew that he would never get tired of seeing her look like this, and knowing that he was the one that had brought her so much bliss. He pulled out of her slowly, cum dripping languidly onto the sheets below as both their chests heaved with much need oxygen.

The glint in his eyes made her shudder outwardly, as his eyes raked over her naked body, coated in a thin sheen of sweat and cum. Sarah still panted heavily at her first climax, her lids dropping close with sheer exhaustion. The sight was almost unbearable as his cock refused to rest, and Jareth ran a finger down his still hard shaft, taking the finger into his mouth; tasting her.

"You're still…" He heard her whine, as she exhaustedly lifted her head from the pillow, to look at his still stiff cock, and he smirked lecherously back up at her.

"You taste so, _delicious._"

Sarah's head lolled to the side as she rolled her eyes in disbelief. How could he still be so energetic? His stamina amazed her, but as she watched his lean figure crawl the bed towards her, she grasped the fact that the Goblin King was something else indeed. His beauty, grace, it was other worldly, and his dramatic tasting of her and bold movements, that was what made him so engaging. Her heart fluttered at the realization that she wanted his body again.

Wrapping her arms around his neck and his eyes became level with hers, his tongue flicked over her top lip, as he grinned wickedly down at her.

"Shall we begin round two?"

~*~

"Jareth, why do you hate me so much?"

The two lovers had been lying in bed, uncaring the world around them. Their limbs were tangled around one another in a mass of heated, sweaty flesh, both exhausted from the second, and third round of much needed release. To say that they had worked each other out of their systems, however, would be a lie. Jareth would have taken her for a fourth had he not seen her fatigue. She could hardly keep her eyes open as she swirled her finger in circles on his chest, her head snuggled into the crook of his neck as he stroked her hair _almost_ lovingly. Although they had engaged in the most mind-blowing, (for Sarah, the _only_) sex they had ever experienced, Sarah was smart enough to know that sex was _not_ the same thing as love. But for now, as they lay together, their bodies fitting so perfectly together, it was enough for her.

"Why would you think such things?" He asked, tilting his head back in order to see the expression on her face.

"Well... you love your puppy more than you do me."

After she had ushered that defiant sentence, she wished that she could shove it back into her mouth, but then she didn't, as the most wondrous, amazing thing happened. Jareth laughed.

She had heard the sound before, but it was usually an ominous, sarcastic and _evil_ laugh. This one was heartfelt, sincere, _real_. He was happy.

"I am very curious to hear how you came to such a conclusion." He turned his face towards his lover.

"Well…" Sarah began, unable to form a sentence that conveyed her emotions, "I feel like… it's just that…" She leaned herself off his chest and sat up in bed. "When you were playing with that puppy earlier today, the look on your face, it was so… _gentle_. And when you look at me, you look like you want to _eat_ me." She shrugged uncomfortably in her place as Jareth sat up beside her.

"Would you _really_ want me to feel the same affection for you as I do a common _mutt_? No, you precious child," He stroked the back of his hand across her cheek, as she averted her gaze, his hand lingering on her skin. "What I feel for you is in a completely different category! Not puppy love, or _lust_," His unoccupied hand sneakily slid up her naked thigh, and she yelped at the unexpected touch,

"No Sarah, what I feel for you in my fooled heart is a love that, I hope, will last as long as I live. That is, of course, if you will accept it."

Their eyes connected, her heart beat sped to a ridiculous rate, so much so that it almost hurt her chest, at the notion that Jareth could love her. _Did_ love her. What was she to say?

"I-I… I lo-"

**BAM!**

The door burst open with an abrupt bang, as a rather hideous goblin strode into the room, not paying any attention to his surroundings.

"Your majesty, the goblins can't-" The Goblin stopped in mid sentence on noticing the state and situation that his King was in.

"I apologize your Highness. I did not realize you had _company_." The snigger in the goblin's voice as his eyes raked over Sarah's - apart from a thin sheet that barely covered anything - naked form she shuddered outwardly. The goblin continued to speak, and Jareth, to Sarah's astonishment, remained eerily calm.

"And then the wretched mutt peed on the rug!" He continued, and as if on cue, that said pup bounded into the room, leaping onto the bed with the lovers, jumping on Sarah's chest and licking her face. She giggled wildly as she tried to push the pup from her body, as its tiny paws scraped against her exposed skin.

The goblin began to dive for the mutt, however, Jareth stopped his advance with a gesture of his hand.

"Leave it! Sarah seems to enjoy the ghastly thing's company. Will that be all from you?"

The goblin looked over at Sarah, who had began to rub the pup's belly, talking childishly as if the dog actually understood her words, and nodded.

"Then leave me." Jareth replied simply, as the goblin bowed respectfully before turning to leave.

"Oh, and one more thing." Jareth added as an almost afterthought. The goblin stopped in its tracks to face his King again.

"Yes, your majesty?"

Jareth turned his head towards Sarah, smiling sweetly at the sight of her. She looked so innocent, and he enjoyed the spectacle of her much more that a mere dog. However, as he turned back to the goblin, his expression had lost all the calmness, the composure that it had only a few seconds ago. His mismatched eyes burned with a black fire that made the goblin cower in fear.

"For interrupting me at this time of night, for a problem that could have been _easily_ resolved without my assistance; head towards to nearest Oubliette and throw yourself into it. If I see you anytime in the _near_ future, I shall _drown_ you in the Bog of Eternal Stench so fast your head will spin. Understood?"

**End**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed my first one-shot! I tell you, it was probably the hardest thing I have ever done in my life! There were so many times when I wanted to elaborate, or add or change something, but I needed this finished so badly that I actually stopped myself from doing it. I am rather proud right now! Although, I'm kind of upset at how rushed it is, but it is a oneshot.  
The hardest part was the sex though. I have to admit, I did giggle a few times whilst writing it, which is weird, because I have no problem reading it! And it is very hard to find new ways of saying 'Penis'. But, after much struggle, and procrastination, it's done. I'm done!**

**Peace Out! X] **


End file.
